nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
K.A.R.R
KARR is the prototype version of KITT, originally designed by Wilton Knight and built by his company Knight Industries. Upon completion of the vehicle, KARR's CPU was installed and activated. However, a programming error made the computer unstable and potentially dangerous. The project was put on hold and KARR was placed in storage until a solution could be found. Unlike KITT, whose primary directive is to protect human life, KARR was programmed for self-preservation, making him a ruthless and unpredictable threat. He does not appear as streetwise as KITT, being very naive and inexperienced and having a childlike perception of the world. This has occasionally allowed people to take advantage of his remarkable capabilities for their own gain. Despite this, he does ultimately consider himself superior (always referring to KITT as "the inferior production line model") as well as unstoppable, and due to his programming the villains don't usually get very far. KARR demonstrates a complete lack of respect or loyalty, going so far as to on one occasion eject its driver to reduce weight and increase its odds of escape. The KARR acronym now stands for "Knight Auto-cybernetic Roving Robotic exoskeleton" and instead of an automobile, a schematic display shows a humanoid-looking robot with wheeled legs that converts into an ambiguous off-road vehicle. When KARR finally appears in the episode "Knight to King's Pawn", he takes a form similar to KITT as a 2008 Ford Shelby Mustang GT500KR, but has an amber-colored scanner. Similar to the original character, this KARR had an AI that was programmed for self-preservation, and he was deactivated and placed in storage after he reprogrammed himself and killed seven people. a spy infiltrates the SSC and activates a self-destruct program within KITT, placed there secretly by Dr. Graiman. In order to save KITT's operating system (which is given priority over his memories), Michael and Sarah transmit the files to the back-up computer at the headquarters, but the transmission is also intercepted by an unknown third party. It is stated that KITT, KARR and the base back-up computer are the only systems able to run the program, and leaves Dr. Graiman with only one conclusion: KARR is still out there, and someone is trying to reactivate him.[2] KARR returns in the episode "Knight to King's Pawn", with Peter Cullen reprising his vocal role. A pre-recorded message from Dr. Graiman reveals that Mike was KARR's driver and his memories were erased after KARR became uncontrollable. He says that he knew of and opposed Alex Torres and the NSA's plans to reactivate KARR, as they wrongfully believe KITT's artificial intelligence will overwrite KARR's programming flaws. During the dismantling of the SSC (FLAG's control centre), KITT's A.I. chip is removed and delivered by Torres to the NSA, where it is installed into KARR. Mike vows to end this once and for all, and infiltrates Area 51 to rescue KITT, using another chip built by Billy. KARR activates himself, viewing the re-activated KITT as a threat that must be terminated. Alex states that he is now in charge and KARR must take his orders; KARR agrees, but then merges Alex with him as a driver to seek out Mike. KARR seems to believe that it is his destiny to merge with Mike as before, and comes after KITT to destroy him and get Mike back. Despite KITT lacking his transformation protocols and weapons, Mike takes him into battle anyway. Using a grappling hook, Mike and KITT pull out KARR's chest plate, freeing Alex, and Turbo Boost through his body, destroying him in a manner similar to the destruction of KARR in the original series. Given the short nature of the battle and the ambiguity of KARR's fate, it is possible that the new KARR might return yet again, although in the following episode entitled "Exit Light, Enter Knight" Mike is told that the KARR project has been permanently abandoned. Strangely, despite KARR's acronym being "Knight Auto-Cybernetic Roving Robotic-Exoskeleton" in "Knight of the Living Dead", and "Knight to King's Pawn" Billy refers to him using the original "Knight Automated Roving Robot". KARR is once again similar to KITT, also a GT500KR. The main difference once again is that KARR has a yellow scanner again, and that the scanner noise is lower in sound, and has more of an echo. The sound difference is especially notable when KITT is racing toward KARR while KARR is still in Mustang mode. Category:Antagonists Category:Objects